Dracula's Return: Mysteries
by VampireElfWitch
Summary: Part 1. Van Helsing awakens as something non-human, and he tries to discover the truth, while Carl is cast into a deep sleep. Dracula wakes up 200 years after movie. What happens when Dracula and Van Helsing re-meet? And what are Celestial Black Angels?
1. Prologue: Past Occurrances

A/N: The story mainly consists of the lives of three people; Dracula, Van Helsing and the mystery woman, who does not yet have a name, but that's not the reason she's so vague at this point, (I mean seriously, it is a mystery after all?). Also note that Dracula doesn't seem to want to die! So he just keeps returning – hence the name "Dracula's Return".

Part 1 of Dracula's Return - Mysteries

Prologue

Past Occurrences

Three months had passed since Dracula had been killed.

The Demon Slumber roared his anger. Two humans had disturbed his peaceful sleep. He slammed the taller one – his hat falling off – wearing dark clothes into the cement wall. The Demon began to crush the human against the wall.

'I'll enjoy eating your bones.' Said the beast, as he pressed harder. The man couldn't suppress his pain, he cried out in anguish. The shorter man with sandy blonde hair looked around for a way to save him. He looked to his left. He looked back at Slumber. He quickly turned his head back to his left. 'Maybe', he muttered as he looked back at the demon, 'yes', he muttered just before he ran to his left.

He grabbed a steel pole that was lying on the ground and ran at the Demon from behind. Even though it looked like a demon's tail, he remembered why it was called "scorpion-like" and not "Demon-like". He kept an eye on Slumber's tail, with its demon triangle tip, and moved to the creatures left. He struck the left side of its head as hard as he could.

'_Bad move',_ he thought as Slumber struck him, sending him flying. Stretching his great black wings, the Demon got ready to take flight. But the man he had been crushing was putting on his hat as he picked up the pole. He ran at Slumber and struck the creature with all his might, but was thrust back. He slammed into the wall. This was one strong demon. He saw the other man below the demon, with the 'Silver Sword' in hand. He knew it was the only thing that would kill Slumber, but it was hard to position it from below the belly as the scrolls had read. The man below Slumber stabbed up into the demons belly as unfortunately, Slumber's tail stabbed him in his back. The man cried out in agony.

'Carl!' came the other man's cry as he watched Slumber explode, his insides going everywhere, covering them in slime. 'No,' he whispered. He ran at Carl, surely he hadn't been poisoned.

'Carl! Carl, please my friend.'

'Van Helsing,' Carl had managed to say through much strain. 'You must find the Cure An...' but he didn't finish his words, for he fell to Slumber's Poison. He cried against Carl's shoulder as he held him.

Finally after hours had passed, he pick up his friend in his arms and started the long journey home. He hoped they would be able to save Carl. With his whole being he hoped, for his old friend had saved his life, not just once, but many times.

One Hundred years later...

Van Helsing dodged the blade, as his opponent swung his sword at him. His opponent was fast, as if he did this for a living (or un-living). Van Helsing had come up onto the roof to find answers. Had it been a trap? Had he been set up?

His opponent's next attack almost cut him. If he didn't get away soon, he would end-up dead, or _worse_. His attacker made a swift movement towards him, he managed to dodge it but his attacker flicked the sword back – he wasn't fast enough – it cut deeply between his lower ribs on his right side. Van Helsing gasped in agony.

His opponent took this as an opportunity, and pounced, kicking Van Helsing in the chest, driving him back towards the edge. Van Helsing couldn't take anymore and started to lose consciousness. Perhaps he had lost too much blood, he might never know.

He never felt the ground.


	2. Chapter 1: The New Age

Part 1 of Dracula's Return - Mysteries

Chapter 1

The New Age

Years had passed since Dracula's attempts at ruling the world in addition to his destruction. Much had happened since then, monsters, demons and Angels had entered the world, but most had been destroyed, although there were still some of these creatures left on earth, they were scattered across the globe. It was now the year 2094.

Late one night in mid June...

'How dare you come in here!' shouted a man wearing a business suit, he looked like a politician. He was shouting to a man, who was wearing dark clothes and a brimmed-sort of hat.

'I'm a "human being", I can go where I want senator,' said the man with the hat. The Senator looked angry, 'No you can't,' he smiled, 'your the "World's Most Wanted," Mr Van Helsing.'

'What!'

'You heard me, Mr. Van Helsing,' he was still smiling.

'How can I be, I'm a "Holy Man", he replied confused.

'Not to the government of the world, your not!'

Van Helsing stared at the senator, "That's because all the governments of the world are corrupt!'

Not long after world war 3, where "many parts" of countries were destroyed. Countries like: The United States of America, China, Japan, and even Australia. Nothing could grow, nor live in the places that were desiccated by the war. Every government of the world, after the war, had become one government, and it was now more fraudulent and dishonest then ever before. There were no more prime ministers, they had become presidents, and then about 2056 they all became young and immortal by making a pact with the devil. After the pact the governments became one senate. They all became senators, with the president of the USA as the chancellor of the world. They only cared about "their needs", no one else's. There was no more voting, the senate was now "like royalty", very ruthless and menacing world leaders. Earth's humanity had rebelled many times, but to no avail.

The man didn't seem angry at this statement, in fact he ignored it completely.

'How could you be a holy man? You killed the last mortal President of the United States of America.'

Van Helsing stared at the senator, and replied bluntly, 'he wasn't human; he was a werewolf.'

'Last I checked, Mr Van Helsing,' he said smugly, 'you weren't so human yourself. In fact, rumour has it, you haven't been human for one hundred years.'

'I don't know what you're talking about,'

The senator smiled, 'yes you do, Mr Van Helsing,' he paused, staring at him for a few moments before finishing, 'so, how'd it happen?'

Van Helsing stared back at the senator, 'how'd _what_ happen?'

He smirked at Van Helsing, 'your _non-humanity_.'

He'd had enough; 'good-bye senator,' Van Helsing turned and left the room in long easy, but troubled strides.

Van Helsing had remembered a great deal of his past and much to his chagrin, he discovered that Dracula had been right. It was as Dracula had put it, a "sordid past". Thinking of Dracula had raised a question to his mind. How could his kind exist without him?

Waking up, Dracula had no idea that time had passed. He didn't even know how he was still alive. Looking around, he discovered that he was where he had died – Dr Frankenstein's Laboratory, which had been moved to his castle – lying in the same place. Wandering around, he soon realised that he was alone. There were no Dwergi, no Igor, and no brides. He also discovered a skeleton lying on his red couch.

Frowning in thought, he left his castle and headed for Transylvania.

Meanwhile...

A woman was standing on a roof, pondering her past. Remembering all the things that had happened in her life.

'Thinking about the past again?' came a voice from behind her.

'Of course, since I have nothing else to live for.' She didn't turn; she knew who it was.

'You'd think you had something to live for, after all you've been through?' Was she smiling at such a remark?

The woman turned; there was no one there...


	3. Chapter 2: A Misson For A Friend

Part 1 of Dracula's Return – Mysteries

Chapter 2 A Mission For A Friend 

A troubled man with his face hidden by the shadows cast over by his hat, walked into the Vatican in Rome, he had just returned from another mission that he'd been sent on, after a little detour.

'So' said the newest Cardinal recently appointed, as the man with the hat sat down in the confessions booth. The shadowed man had always been skeptical of the previous Cardinals decision to appoint this man as his successor, but he had come to respect his decision. This man was quite ready and efficient at his new job as Cardinal. 'Well, he at least seemed to know what he was doing,' the man with the hat remembered thinking some time back.

'Broke another window have we?' asked the Cardinal.

'It's not my fault! The werewolf was the one who went through the window last night!' Replied the Man straightening his hat – annoyed – he again was blamed for breaking another window; he was always blamed for everything; he never got respect. He'd happily settle for a nice thank you once and a while, but _no_ he didn't even get _that_!

'Come' said the Cardinal, 'we have more important things right now, and I'll get to you about the broken window later!'

'_Great'_ thought the man as the wall opened up, and he walked down the familiar stairs. The shadowed man followed the Cardinal through the secret society of religious people, within the Vatican – The Knights Of The Holy Order's Lair – As they walked, the Cardinal was informing the man...

'We at last have found out how to cure Carl,' said the Cardinal, 'but you will have to go and retrieve the cure for him, yourself.'

'Now off you go and get ready to find 'The Cure Angel' to save your friend,' added the Cardinal. 'Go and see Clyde downstairs, he will give you many tools to help you on your way.'

'Who's Clyde?' asked the shadowed man, the last person who gave him the things he needed for his travels had died while he was away, this must be his replacement.

'He's your new inventory man, he's a Friar with brown spiky-like hair; gets into trouble occasionally,' the Cardinal said, pausing a moment, 'He's not the brightest, but he'll do for what you need him for.'

The man was still worried about his friend, Carl, and thinking about it made him feel sad, he missed his old friend. Carl, after he had helped him defeat a Slumber Demon – who's poison put people into a sleep for eternity – had been stung by the Demon's poison and so he was cast into a deep sleep.

The Slumber Demon's poison was not life threatening, it was kind of like Snow White and Sleeping Beauty, but unfortunately for Carl it wasn't as simple as a kiss to awake him, you needed the help of the Cure Angel, who had all the cures of the world in her power.

He went downstairs to see this Clyde person...

Meanwhile...

Transylvania looked so different from the last time he was here. How long had he been dead?

What were once village houses were now city buildings. The Count continued to walk until he was taken by surprise.

People came out of seemingly nowhere (they had come from the shadows) and grabbed him as if he was some common thief or they were common thieves out for revenge against the people of justice.

They took him into the alley, where they had come from. They removed a circular covering and told him to jump/climb down the hole the covering had revealed.

Not sure what to do, he decided to go along, for now...


	4. Chapter 3: The New Inventory Man

A/N: The story name changed because, the part of the story (that hasn't been written, yet) has changed. But the only difference really is a little grammar, - that I noticed my computer seemed to be ignoring, (along with an A/N for the Prologue).

Part 1 of Dracula's Return – Mysteries

Chapter 3: The New Inventory Man 

He'd never been down inside The Knights Of The Holy Order's Lair this far before. As he walked down the stairs, he could hear a lot of commotion below.

'You're Clyde right?' asked the man with the hat, to the young man – who was obviously in serious trouble – when he had finally walked into a very huge room full of many weapons and contraptions.

'Yes, who's asking?' questioned Clyde, who was eyeing the metal weapon in the big man's hand, in front of him. The people down here were quite annoyed with him – again – so this big burly fellow was threatening him.

'I am,' Was the short reply.

'Well, I know that,' remarked Clyde, 'But what's your name?' Clyde was quite nervous, let alone scared.

'The Name's Van Helsing' said the man, Clyde turned to look at him,

'Van Helsing?' asked Clyde curiously, everyone had stopped dead to turn and have a look at this newcomer.

'Yes,' said Van Helsing annoyed.

Everyone – quite stony-faced – turned away from them and went back to their work, except Clyde who said, 'The Cardinal did say you'd be visiting me, well, come on, and let's see if we can find you something that suits you're needs?'

Clyde began walking around people on his way to where he worked most of the time, he picked up a bag – obviously this was where the equipment was to be put – and waited by his table, the one covered with all assortments of things.

'Now, your mission is?' asked Clyde, to find out what Van Helsing needed, he'd have to know what beasts he'd encounter.

'To find 'The Cure Angel", to cure Carl of the Slumber Demons Poison.' He replied bluntly.

'Well, what a load of help that does me, how do I know what you'll need?' said Clyde annoyed, 'I guess a grappling hook might be helpful...' his words fading away, as he took it from the table and put it into the bag he was holding.

'Yes, well a weapon would be nice,' said Van Helsing, hinting.

'What do you want a weapon for?' asked Clyde, surprised by his remark.

'In case I run into anything evil!' was his reply.

'Evil?' retorted Clyde, 'what could possibly be left that you haven't killed yet?'

'Oh... I don't know, maybe... Werewolves, Vampires?' growled Van Helsing annoyed; this man was becoming a pain.

'Then I'll pack you silver Bullets,' said Clyde, grabbing at some small boxes labelled 'Silver Bullets', sticking several into the bag, he continued to grabbed a few other things – Silver Crucifixes, Silver Stakes and bottles of Holy Water – and shoved them into the bag, when Van Helsing realised something Clyde had said.

'Hang on; we're in the new age of technology, with high security and powerful new weapons. We've soon to have made the first fully working laser gun, and you're giving me a grappling hook?' asked Van Helsing outraged.

'Yes, well the order doesn't have government support, or have you forgotten that all the governments of the world have gone seriously corrupt?' was Clyde's reply.

'No, I didn't forget, after all I'm their number one 'Worlds Most Wanted',' replied Van Helsing. The last time he had interfered with government, they had pinned him as thus.

'Besides,' continued Clyde, 'As if the order would give _you_, any of _their_ expensive, equipment,' laying emphasis to the words, 'You might brake it, as I've heard you've quite good at that.'

'_That's right. Just blame me, like everybody else. I don't get respect for what I do, after all,'_ thought Van Helsing, silently fuming.

'Well, off you go,' said Clyde, starting to walk way, 'have a lovely time,' but as he left, Van Helsing said, 'Yes, we'll have a lovely time won't we,' he stood there smiling.

'Yes, we'll have a lovely ti...'said Clyde breaking off, 'Hold on,' he muttered, he turned and looked at Van Helsing, 'What do you mean "we"?'

'You're coming with me,' was the reply,

'To Hell, I am,' he replied bluntly, Van Helsing – still smiling – walked past Clyde, 'Nice thing to say friar, since that's basically where we're headed.'

'But, Van Helsing, I don't want to go to hell,' said Clyde sounding very much like Carl, 'Come on,' he called back, now way ahead, 'No dawdling.'

They left the lower floor of the Order's Lair, and went to see the Cardinal – who was waiting for them – before they left.

'Are you set?' asked the Cardinal.

'Yes,' was Van Helsing's reply, along with Clyde's muttered, 'No'.

'Good,' said the Cardinal, 'now before you go, "The Cure Angel" was said to have been seen in ten different locations, so I hope you're ready for everything that's out there, and Good Luck!'

'We don't need luck,' said Van Helsing bluntly,

'Speak for yourself,' said Clyde,

'Well in that case,' said the Cardinal, who then spoke slowly and in an odd tone, 'May God be with you,' and handed them the list of locations, which Clyde took.

'Just what I needed a backseat Hunter – who doesn't help much – he just gives me nightmares.' Muttered Van Helsing (referring to God) as they left.


	5. Chapter 4: Secret Underground Lair

A/N: I feel very sorry for Dracula in this one, and found it very hard to write. Also I'd be feeling the same if it were me!

Poor Drac! Boo-hoo tears and crying

Part 1 of Dracula's Return – Mysteries

Chapter 4

Secret Underground Lair

If he had been expecting to drop into some sort of underground palace, he was terribly mistaken. When Dracula had finally reached the bottom of the hole, he was upset at what he found.

'Yuck,' he said disgusted.

He was in the sewerage, and some of the sewage had got on him – and his nice black clothes – while the others landed behind him, although they didn't get any on them, no, they were as clean as a whistle.

He growled his disapproval, but he knew they would only take it as a bad mood that threaded solely from being covered from head to toe in sewage. They led him though the sewers, it was completely silent, until the tallest of his captures, spoke.

'Don't worry we'll get you cleaned up, first thing, when we arrive.'

This seemed odd. Their attitudes towards him had changed, but only a little.

'Who are you?' he asked them. It was always best to find out everything you could about a world or society you knew nothing or little about. Information gathering was one of his best suits.

'Ask questions later, now's not the time.' Said the short one, on his left.

'Why not?' Since when was this a bad time to talk, if they were worried of being overheard, they were in the sewers for crying out loud, who'd hear them?

'It would be better if you were cleaned up for a start,' said another voice, this time from his right. Surprised to hear the voice, he realised that it was a woman.

'And, then there's the security to worry about,' continued the woman, 'plus it would be easier if we were with everyone so we could all answer your questions, in case we can't.'

'Besides,' came another voice, this one was deep, 'you need to be identified by our acting leader.'

'_Acting?'_ he asked confused. How could someone _act_ a leader?

'He's a substitute until our _true_ leader returns.' Said the woman. It was all strange to him, but at least it made sense. The one thing that didn't make sense was why a woman was with a bunch of men out on what he was sure was some sort of patrol, while their base – or whatever it was called – was situated underground in the sewers!

After several minutes of wandering through the sewer - the smell had become unbearable, especially for a vampire - they had reached their destination.

It was a Dead end.

At least that's what it looked like, that is, until the tall one that had spoken first pushed at something behind a pipe to their right, which caused the wall to open.

The man, who had opened the passageway, then beckoned them inside.

Meanwhile...

He helped Clyde up onto his horse after his twelfth time falling off, and got up on his own. The order wouldn't even give him a car; which sucked in his opinion, he was a good driver. He didn't mean to smash his car up; it was the demons fault for being on his bonnet. 

They had travelled for three hours, they had to reach the safety point, and he didn't want to die, at least not yet. Clyde was finally getting the hang of the whole horse thing, at least.

"How much further?" Clyde complained, "My arse is getting sore,"

"Yes, well a saddle sore will do you some good, who knows, maybe it'll stop your complaining?"

'_If only?'_ thought Van Helsing, _'It's getting very annoying,'_

"How much longer?" asked Clyde, ignoring his last comment, Van Helsing had had it; he'd never got this from Carl.

"I'll tell you how much longer!" he shouted at Clyde, "If a demon don't kill you, I will!" That shut him up, satisfied, he pushed his horse on, they had to get to the safety point before morning...

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the delay, but I've been stuck with homework, and I've been sick too! 

But I'm ok now, which is good 'cause I can keep writing! Yay!!!


	6. Chapter 5: Surprise Surprise

A/N: 

Firstly, I'd like to let you know that I now have the Internet in my room! So I'll be able to update more and quicker (except if I haven't written a chapter, or finished it, yet). I've posted this chapter as a little celebration, so I hope you like it. 

And there's a little more insight on the mystery woman.

Also, sorry if the chapters are a bit short. I can't seem to get them to go longer. And I'm sorry there wasn't much of Van Helsing in this one, but this chapter sets the stage for later. I promise he'll be in the next one!

I'm all better now, YAY!

Part 1 of Dracula's Return – Mysteries

Chapter 5 

Surprise Surprise 

He was left to wait in a large room. Although it's mere size reminded him of his summer palace, it wasn't as big or decorated as the palace had been. 

He was now all clean and it made him feel better - at least he was less vindictive – and his clean clothes smelt like wild flowers. It had been very kind of them to clean his clothes while he, himself, got clean. As to how his clothes had dried so quickly, he didn't know.

While he waited, he discovered that his powers were somewhat subdued, which worried him greatly. He hadn't tested his powers straight away, he was too used to them simply being there, and had taken them for granted.

Pondering why his powers would be weaker then the norm, a small noise diverted his attention. Listening carefully, he was sure he could hear footsteps, many footsteps.

They kept coming closer and closer, until he heard doors open.

With her right hand, she pushed her black hair out of her face, tucking it behind her right ear. She was getting impatient; she started to pace. There had to be something, it was impossible for there to be no evidence of what she knew was true, after all, she had _felt_ it.

Things were getting _frustrating_. Surely there was an answer?

Suddenly in the corner of her eye, she spotted something that could perhaps be what she was looking for. Walking over to it, she gently picked it up and examined it with her eyes. 

It was a long single strand of fine black hair...

'We are sorry, for the way we had to treat you, before you arrived here, but it was for safety reasons, we can't let the government know you're back, at least not yet.'

The Count was staring at him, as he spoke. He looked incredibly familiar, Dracula was sure he'd seen him before.

He was an ashen-faced man, and even though he was pallid, his expensive clothes were in a similar fashion to his own, just not as expensive. The only exception to this was his black brimmed-like hat he wore. The hat sat neatly over his long flowing black hair. He had a sword in its sheath at his left hip, it's hilt a silvery colour with gold patterns and he was wearing a strange silver ring on the middle finger of his right hand. His long black cloak didn't move, since there was no wind.

He was watching him with his emerald green eyes, it didn't take Dracula long to understand the look he was giving him.

To the Count's surprise, he said, 'my lord, it is good to see you again.'

That voice, there was no mistaking it, he _did_ know him.

'Valan Vaunt, the eldest of the Vaunt brother's three?' Dracula saw him smile and nod.

'Yes, my lord, it's me, but what I'd like to know is how you came back?'

'I'd like to know _that_ myself.'

An awkward silence fell, 'well, the good news is that you are here, but the bad news...'

'What's the bad news?' What could possibly have happened in his absence?

After several hours, Valan – with help from the others in the room – explained that he had been absent for approximately two hundred years, and that the Knights of the Holy Order were more powerful then even he remembered. But the thing that troubled him the most, the one thing that upset him, was what had happened to Van Helsing, and what he _still _did.

'So you're telling me that on the very night I arrive, I am vamp-napped, by... vampires? My own kind, brings me down here, but why? Why do you live down here?'

Valan looked solemn. 'The government has taken control of the world. The bureaucrats aren't so bureaucratic any more; they have become more self-caring. They don't give a dam about us vampires, not even the werewolves are accredited. It's like we don't exist, it's like no one exists.'

Dracula couldn't help but feel the suffering they had lived through. Only now did he understand the predicament of his people. His citizens needed help, and only he could give it.

Note: I'm going to be writing another Van helsing Fan Fiction, it's an alter ending of the movie, it's called: Dracula and Anna - Finding The Truth. 

I'll try to do the next chapter of Dracula's Return, soon!


	7. Chapter 6: Real Or Just A Dream

**My Apologies:** I'm sorry to say that I had to re-write this chapter, the reason being that I have too much information, and it wouldn't all fit with the story, so I had to change a part of the story. I apologise, please forgive me.

A/N: This chapters a little over due, sorry for it taking so long, I'd been stuck thinking of how to proceed, and that's when I remembered that Van Helsing said that he has nightmares. Oh! And yes, HughJackmanFan, you are the only one reviewing - for this one anyway.

**Warning:** May contain humour and violence. You are probably wondering as to _why _I'd be warning you of humour? The reason? Because of the manner of the humour, (if you read on you'll understand...)

Part 1 of Dracula's Return – Mysteries

Chapter 6

Real Or Just A Dream

If Van Helsing thought he'd get some good sleep, he was wrong. Tossing and turning, he whispered things as he slept. He'd not had any good sleep, not since the attack. He dreamt about it often, even though it had happened a hundred years ago. _Who_ was the man with the sword? _What_ was he?

Usually he had dreams of the past. Even about Dracula, sometimes they were memories, other times they were nightmares, or just dreams, but this time it was different, at least as far as he knew. He still hadn't remembered _everything_, and he had forgotten other things.

Van Helsing was restless, he twitched and flinched, as the weirdest dream he'd ever had, flooded his mind. It was one of those dreams where it feels real, and you think you're _really_ there.

It was at night, there was a full moon, and by the position of the moon, he guessed it was about an hour or so before midnight. Looking around, he saw that he was on the roof of a building, which was several feet high. He hears a woman shouting, some distance away. Running to see what was wrong. He reaches the edge, only to witness a horrific sight.

A young woman was fighting - to his estimate, since they were moving too fast to count them, - 10 people, on the ground. She held two slender swords in her gentle, but strong hands that to him, seemed to resemble Anna's fighting spirit. Both swords were black with white patterns. The woman looked familiar to him, though he didn't know _why_.

She had black hair that reached her bottom. Her skin was pale in the moonlight, though this was perhaps due to all the black she wore. A single movement from her opponents and she was off. Her smooth hair moved flowingly as she fought.

Pivoting, her hair flowed after her movements, almost like a gymnast with a ribbon. With her the sword in her right hand, she stabbed the one behind her, as with the other sword she struck the one to her left.

After several minutes she had them either running from her, or on the ground in pain, though the one's on the ground, healed and ran away, too. Strange.

They couldn't be human if they'd healed like that. Since Van Helsing was deep in thought, he hadn't noticed that the dream was changing, and that she had disappeared, but he didn't have time to worry about that, since he was attacked from his left.

Dodging the sword, he realised the change. The attacker was the man who had tried to kill him on the roof, one hundred years ago. He attacked again, and he found himself reliving that past event, as the same thought tumbled through his mind.

() His attacker made a swift movement towards him, he managed to dodge it but his attacker flicked the sword back – he wasn't fast enough – it cut deeply between his lower ribs on his right side. Van Helsing gasped in agony.

His opponent took this as an opportunity, and pounced, kicking Van Helsing in the chest, driving him back towards the edge. () Just when he was about to fall off the roof, he found himself somewhere else.

He was sitting up in bed, though had it been like the old days, he would've been sweating. Who was this woman, and why did he dream about her? Had that dream been something that had already occurred?

Van Helsing heard a noise nearby. He immediately turned in the direction of the sound, only to find Clyde muttering in his sleep, one bed over.

'Yes baby, that's the spot!'

Van Helsing immediately put his hands over his mouth to stop from cracking up. By the sound of things, Clyde was like Carl in some ways. Well, he did remind him of Carl, to an extent. Fit to burst, Van Helsing nervously removed his right hand from his mouth, so that he could get out of bed.

Slinking outside the shelter house (as they were called – god only knows _why_!) and burst out laughing. On their trip to Transylvania, Carl had had some dreams like that too, and Van Helsing had had the same reaction, that he had now.

He stopped laughing, however, when he heard Clyde again. Van Helsing hadn't noticed that the window was open, until he'd heard Clyde sit up. His fears however passed away when Clyde muttered, 'sorry, I thought I'd heard something sweetheart,' and laid back down. Before he could stop himself, Van Helsing burst out again, but as quickly as he could, he clamped his hands over his mouth.

Like he had done to Carl, Van Helsing was going to make sure that Clyde would _never _hear the end of _this!_

A/N: _Was that even funny? _Well, that was my attempt at a little _out there_ humour. If you don't like it, I'll just stick with my usual humour.

I think I might have to change the rating of this fan fiction, cause of the violence (among other things...).

Let me know what you think.

Vamp hugs for all!

I had to update this one because of a spelling mistake, but that's ok I'm not perfect, its all part of the human condition - though I'd rather be a vampire (pouts).

Oh! Cool, someone else reviewed! Thanks heaps it means a lot!

**My Apologies (continued): **I'm sorry to have had to do that but, I have far too much stuff for this story, and I'm going to have to split it in two. Which means that the piece that has been modified, will be used on another Van Helsing Fan Fiction story, the info wouldn't have worked with future events. Please accept my apologies, I'd didn't think I'd have to do this.

The content between the () is from an earlier chapter.


	8. Chapter 7: Celestial Black Angels

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but I've been stuck on this one. I've now figured out where to go from the last chapter. Also the previous chapter has been rewritten, and has an apology attached, along with an explanation (if you don't understand my reasons, then just ask me about it, and I'll try to explain it better – along with anything in the entire story that doesn't seem to make any sense).

Part 1 of Dracula's Return – Mysteries

Chapter 7

Celestial Black Angels

'We have another, more serious problem,' Valan told the Count. They were now in a smaller room in the underground base, it looked like some kind of office, 'they are known as the _Celestial Black Angels_.'

'Celestial Black Angels?'

'Yes, and they are far more powerful than Van Helsing, and easily twice as dangerous.'

The Count frowned, 'how many are there?'

'Only three, but when they combine their powers together, they are even more powerful, and dangerous.' Count Dracula didn't quite understand.

'What are Celestial Black Angels?'

'The "Celestial Black Angels" are a very rare type of angel. They are angels from Heaven, hence the names "Celestial" and "Angel". Black Angels apart of heaven are even rarer, since Black Angels are usually War Angels from Heaven, or angels gone bad.'

'Angels gone bad?'

'Angels that do something wrong, or evil, become Black Angels. They are fallen angels from Heaven, though strangely, they turn up on earth, not Hell.'

'Then why are we worried about the Celestial Black Angels, if they are "Black Angels"?'

Valan stared at him for several minutes - it was quite annoying actually.

'Because, Count, the Celestial Black Angels are not like Black Angels, they are more like War Angels from Heaven, but are far more powerful.'

--

'Your not going on this alone.' They were in a super market looking at things to eat for tea, when one of them had brought up the secretive subject.

'Besides were not supposed to talk about it in public, that's private and top secret.' She was standing in the frozen section looking at some kind of meat, wondering if it was edible.

'I told you he's back, Gabrielle didn't finish him off.' She was getting flustered. With her right hand she pushed the hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear. Her long black hair always got into her face, but she never bothered with a hairclip.

'This isn't the time to talk about it, Natalie.' Hissed the first one, her short brown hair curled around behind her ears, only just reached her shoulders. The left side always got into her face, so she kept a hairclip of a shooting star, there.

Thinking that the meat – it was steak – was edible, she put it into the trolley, and joined back into the conversation, her green eyes piecing Natalie's hazel ones.

'Natalie, you have to understand, you don't have enough power on your own, and neither do we.'

'But Vanessa, you believe me don't you?' asked Natalie, looking like she was lost, or something.

Vanessa put her hand on her shoulder, 'yes Natalie I believe you, and so does Jessica,' she gave the brunette a stern look, as if to say, "or else", but she nodded in agreement.

'Yes Natalie, we believe you, but that doesn't mean you should go alone, or that we're strong enough to tackle this situation,' Jessica suddenly lowered her voice, 'If the left hand of god couldn't' do it, then what makes you think we can?'

'Because were the Celes...' but they had silenced her with their hands over her mouth. Strangely, nobody had noticed. They removed their hands and gave her a nasty look.

'Natalie,' said Jessica, sounding disappointed, 'you know better.'

'Sorry,' she mumbled incoherently.

'Let's go,' said Vanessa commandingly, 'before something else happens.'

--

'And what of this government you spoke of?' The Count liked the idea of the Celestial Black Angels; maybe he could make them his brides.

'All they want is power. They made a deal with the devil, not realising that they aren't as powerful as they think they are. If they knew you were here, we'd all fall into great peril, and you would end the worst off compared to everyone else.'

The Count raised his eyebrows, 'oh, and why is that?' Valan stared at the Count for several minutes, before he said the final words of the conversation.

'You are their only weakness.'

A/N: I would have had it about a week sooner, but I've had some bad weather. And I haven't so much as been able to turn my computer on.


End file.
